


A call of heart

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Guidance, Help, Other, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After the birth of Jasmine, Cordelia is trapped in a void between life and death and finds a way back with a help from an unexpected source.
Relationships: Angel/Cordelia Chase, Cordelia Chase and Spike
Kudos: 7





	A call of heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea from re-watching Charmed and I admit that the storyline in 7x16 in particular, as much as I'm uneasy about Phoebe/Cole, is one of the highlights of the show. Takes place during Angel Season 4 finale and just after Spike's sacrifice. Angel stopped Connor from committing suicide and killing Cordy but Team Angel hasn't accepted Lilah's offer yet and as for Spike being tethered to the amulet, well, let's just ignore it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

Cordelia was walking around Hyperion, calling around. "Wesley? Angel? Fred? Hello? Lorne?" She then noticed her unconscious form on bed as she breathed out as the realization hit her and she groaned. "Oh, God, no, not again." She looked around and breathed out, panicking. "Help! Angel! Wes! Guys! Can you hear me? Help!"

"Well… that has to be a bugger, does it?"

Cordelia recognized the voice and turned around to face a blonde man in black jacket and jeans and a red shirt as her eyes narrowed before she glared. "I have no idea what is worse. The fact that I'm dying or that apparently, I'm gonna spend my final moments in the void with you, of all people."

"Wouldn't blame you if it was the latter. You looked fancier." Spike smirked and Cordelia snorted, shaking her head. "What?"

"What? Don't 'what' me, Spike, what the hell are you doing here?" Cordelia snapped.

"You called for me." Spike said.

Cordelia scoffed. "I didn't call for you."

"You called for help. Here I am." Spike reminded.

Cordelia laughed humorlessly. She was not going to make the same mistake like with Skip. "And you're the answer to my prayers? Right. The Powers That Be must have a twisted sense of humor and I'm in no mood to play this game again—"

She paused, when she saw Angel enter, clearly looking devastated as he sat next to Cordelia's unconscious body, as if she was sleeping and took a deep breath and sighed as he held her hand.

"You're gonna pull through this, Cordy. You have to." Angel said lowly, on verge of tears and it was rare to see him so broken. "I can't do this without you. But you're one of the strongest, most stubborn and fiercest women I've met, so I believe you'll find a way back."

"Angel… I am going to find a way." Cordelia said, trying to touch Angel's shoulder but her hand went through him.

"I don't know how… but I'm not gonna give up until I find a way." Angel said as he kissed her forehead and Cordelia, while in astral form, felt touched, on verge of tears as Angel left.

"Well, I've never seen him so beaten even with Buffy or Darla, soulless or not." Spike noted and Cordelia glared at him.

"Shut up." Cordelia sneered.

"I can see the appeal. 'She doth teach the torches to burn bright.'" Spike smiled as he eyed her.

"Shakespeare, really?" Cordelia asked before narrowing her eyes at Spike. "And last I checked, you were more growly and less…" She eyed him warily. He wasn't as… aggressive as before but there was still slight hint of it but his demeanor had changed since the last time they met.

"In case you haven't figured it out, luv, I have a soul too now." Spike said and Cordelia widened her eyes.

"Wow. What fricking Bizzarro world did I just wake up to?" Cordelia snorted.

"I am not the same beast you remember. Angel may care about Buffy but he never did as much as he loved you. I, on the other hand, went to great lengths to become the man Buffy could love back and deserved." Spike noted. "And like it or not, you and I are not so different, with higher powers at play driving us apart from those we care about."

Cordelia laughed humorlessly. "Now hold on a second, there is a big difference between—" Suddenly, she was flooded by visions of what had occurred in the past two years. Buffy's resurrection, her alienating herself from her friends and family and self-destructive lustful relationship with Spike, Spike's attempt at raping Buffy, his journey to ensoulment and his and Buffy's journey in the past year up until Spike's death in Hellmouth.

Cordelia breathed out, processing what she had seen as she stared at Spike in shock.

"What did you see?" Spike asked.

Cordelia tried to process what Spike had become and while she could tell that he had changed, she still had a hard time reconciling the monster he used to be and the man he was now.

* * *

"Are you considering accepting Lilah's offer, Angel?" Wesley asked as he poured himself some drink, while sitting with Angel at the bar.

"Honestly, I don't know, Wes. Cordy would've known what to do, but she's not here now, is she?" Angel asked. "I'm just not sure anymore about what should I do."

"Then perhaps the better question is what we can do. I'm not saying I am accepting it but I think that we can do more good with their resources." Wesley said.

"But can we trust them?" Angel questioned and Wesley was silent, knowing Angel had a point there.

* * *

"Even if I were to believe that you're different, how do I know you aren't just trying to find a way to come back with me somehow?" Cordelia questioned.

"You still don't trust me?" Spike asked.

"Even if I did, last time I came back from a higher plane, I got possessed. Who's to say something bad doesn't happen to you?" Cordelia noted.

"Fair point. But you and I both know there's only one way to find out." Spike shrugged.

"Do you even know how to get out of this limbo? Because I don't." Cordelia snapped.

"Well, for me, there isn't. For you, well, one way there might be… but you're not going to like it." Spike said, looking at Cordelia oddly and she did not like that look at all before it hit her as she felt a pit of dread form in her stomach.

"I have to die…" Cordelia realized before narrowing her eyes at him. "That's your idea? Or is it some kind of revenge to get back at Angel?"

"No. There are those who have been trapped in this limbo before and they either pass away and move on or are rejected and they can either stay trap here or come back." Spike said.

"Why should I believe you?" Cordelia sneered.

"Because I'm not a monster anymore." Spike snapped. "And I know you and I have had our differences and I hold no love for Angel but you are as dear to him as Buffy was and she also is, to me!"

Cordelia could tell that Spike cared about Buffy. While she was still wary of him, she could tell that he had changed and had genuine agenda in mind.

"So this is about redemption for you?" Cordelia realized.

"I know there may be no redemption for what I've done… but I am not a monster anymore. Maybe if I can make some good deeds for those I've wronged…" Spike started and it hit Cordelia as she looked into his eyes and saw that he was genuine about his intentions. And at that moment, she couldn't really bring herself to hate him anymore for what he had done to her and her friends. "What Buffy and I had, what you and Angel have… it is strong. And he needs you."

"But you told me that I had to die." Cordelia said.

"And you need to trust in you and the one you love. Just like I did with Buffy." Spike said.

Cordelia took a breath and considered before she closed her eyes and tried to let go and in that moment, her astral form faded away, while her physical body started to gasp for air, sweat and go paler and shaking.

"Cordy?" Fred entered and looked terrified upon Cordelia having some kind of a seizure as Fred neared her, trying to hold her down. "Cordy?" She called out. "Wes! Lorne! Help!"

"Angel…" Cordelia whispered.

"You can do it, Cordelia…" Spike encouraged.

"What's going on?" Wesley demanded as he burst in with Lorne, Gunn and Angel.

"Cordy?" Angel asked as Cordelia kept breathing out rapidly until her breathing was steadier and she was slowly opening her eyes, much to the relief of all of them.

"Angel…" Cordelia asked slowly and smiled.

"Hey…" Angel said before Cordelia hugged him tightly and kissed him on his cheek, while he returned the hug and Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Lorne joined in.

* * *

Angel poured Cordelia a tea as she smiled at him.

"I wasn't sure you were gonna come back." Angel said as they sat down.

"I could hear you calling for me. And trust me, it wasn't easy for me to find my way back. But I did… with the help of an old… friend, I guess." Cordelia said as Angel raised an eyebrow. "Not like Skip, it's… I'll tell you later. But what I do know is that you still need me. Set you on a right path."

"Which is what?" Angel asked. "Do you think I should take over Wolfram and Hart?"

Cordelia considered. "I can see why it might be intriguing but… I think that's not the right path. It's not the Powers but… call it a gut feeling. But whatever we do… we'll see it through."

Angel smiled as he and Cordelia held hands. Whatever would happen, they would work through the hardships together.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I was originally considering following this up with Cordy staying with Angel as he takes over W&H but the thing is that The Night Lord has already written a fic called 'Shadow of the Day', which is a good read and I recommend it and I didn't really want to copy it.
> 
> Considering ensouled Spike and his, at best, grudging respect to Angel and Cordelia, I can see him try to help her, if only as a part of his journey for redemption.
> 
> Honestly, Jenny's and Joyce's deaths are heartbreaking but if there are ones I will never forgive in Buffyverse and can bring me to tears, it's Tara's, Cordelia's and Fred's. Whedon always has to give great relationships a tragic ending and as good as he is as a writer, why does he have to be a heartless bastard?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
